I love you, I'm sorry
by DakkyPop
Summary: Harry loves Ginny. Tom Riddle does NOT like that one bit... He won't accept that Harry isn't his. One sided TMR/HP.


**Summary:** Harry Potter is in love with Ginny. Tom Riddle is NOT happy...  
**Warnings:** Character death, confusing plot, a lot of p.o.v changes, one-sided boy-love.  
**I love you:** Just thought I'd add that. 8'

_Voldemort's P.O.V:_

Harry Potter. Bane of my existence. For the first fourteen years of that insuferable childs life, I wanted him dead. But did he die? No. Each time I went after him, he lived. Then when he was brought before me when he was in his fourth year at that damn school, a part of me that I'd ignored for years, the part that most would call 'the human side' of me, suddenly felt something.

For years I had been supressing 'Tom Riddle' with all my will. But he just didn't die inside me. So much like Harry. Fucking. Potter. And that side of me, it started falling in love with said Boy-Who-Would-Not-DIE. I don't know why any part of me, past, present or future would love that child, but Tom Riddle did.

Until...

When Harry Potter got into his seventh year at Hogwarts, I had to suffer a part of my mind thinking of him all the time. But then the boy fell in love with that girl. Ginerva Weasly, or as my former self used to call her, "Unadulterated ginger haired slut."

Harry Potter. Bane of my existance, even before he was born he was destined to be my downfall.

_Tom's P.O.V:_

I hate that little weasel girl. The slut stole Harry Potter from my sights. For years I had watched for a gap in my other self, the 'Great Lord' Voldemort, just so I could destroy him, just to go and claim the boy I have loved for what seems like forever. Never did I know that when I did that, I would end up killing the little wench, my beloved, and ultimately myself.

But there you have it. As soon as I could, I was destroying my Voldemort persona, and hunting weasels.

_Harry's P.O.V:_

When I got to the burrow after having visited the Dursley's for the last time, I expected to be greeted by my girlfriend, my best friend and their family. We'd spend the summer together, under threat from Voldemort meant nothing to us while we were all happy. A family.

I didn't expect to find a blood soaked Tom Riddle, looking no older than I was, to be standing under the bodies of the people I was closest to, while they hung from the washing line in their yard. I didn't expect to see him look at me telling me that Voldemort was gone, and that I didn't have to worry anymore. I didn't expect him to walk towards me, grab hold of me and press his lips against mine.

Perhaps I would have run if I had expected it. Perhaps I would have done more to stop it. And maybe, just maybe, I would have killed him. Killed him like he killed my girlfriend and her family.

But I didn't. I stood there, as he kissed me with a surprising softness for such a beast. Such a... murderer. I stood perfectly still as he said he had loved me since our meeting in the graveyard.

And then all I knew was darkness.

_Tom's P.O.V:_

After I'd knocked my love out, the only thing I could think of was to take him to the very depth of Voldemorts stronghold. Once there, I chained him to the wall, and sat. Sat staring until I saw the tell-tale signs of him awakening. His eyelids fluttered, he tried to move, he opened his eyes... and screamed.

I walked to him, hating to see him in such pain. Such torment, all caused because he loved that slut. He should have been by my side. I never would have let this sadness touch him if I was his lover... I would have lived through all the pain in the world for him.

I again pressed my lips against his, cutting off his screams. His lips are so soft. His skin is like silk. I never want to let him go. Ever.

_Harry's P.O.V:_

It was sickening. He kissed me, and I liked it. His kisses, they're like the worst poison, that tastes like chocolate. The bite of a snake, that you thought was an innocent pet. Touching the thorn of a rose...

As soon as he pulled back, I told him. Told him what I felt. Put all my rage, disgust, hate... into five short words...

"I hate you, Tom Riddle..."

_Tom's P.O.V:_

And then I killed him. I killed my beloved. I stabbed him in the heart, and then I cried.

I healed the hole I had marred his body with. I unchained him from the wall, and carried his lifeless form to the master bedroom of the fortress. I lied him down on the bed, and watched him. He looked so much like he was asleep that I almost thought I saw movement, but I guess I was just hoping too hard.

Then I layed down with him. Pressing my lips softly against his, kissing his cold, lifeless lips with my own, that were now as good as dead themselves.

Then I lay with him. Holding his hands in mine.

And then I never moved again...

_Normal P.O.V:_

A few days later, the world found the two. They found their saviour, Harry Potter, and their destroyer, Tom Riddle, lying together, as they would do in sleep, clasped together like lovers.

Not a word was spoken, but they were buried together, so that they may rest in piece forever.

And no one knew of the words whispered repetedly by Tom Riddle in his last moments.

"I love you, I'm sorry..."


End file.
